Chapter 44 On the way to the empire
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo returns and gets down to business with Sailor Moon and Jupiter


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 44**

**ΣΤΑ ΙΧΝΗ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΑΝΩΣΗΣ**

Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μάχονταν για τη ζωή τους. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo επέστρεφε επιτέλους από την εκπαίδευσή του, κουρασμένος αλλά ταυτόχρονα ευχαριστημένος:

«Ο σκοπός μου εκπληρώθηκε...Τώρα που τελείωσα με αυτό, θέλω όσο ποτέ να τη σφίξω και πάλι στην αγκαλιά μου...Μου έλειψε τόσο πολύ αυτό το διάστημα...»

Καθώς βάδιζε μέσα στην πόλη, δεν σκεφτόταν πια τίποτε άλλο. Μόνο εκείνη. Αλλά τις σκέψεις του σε κάποια στιγμή, τις διέκοψε μια φωνή ενός κοριτσιού:

-Στάσου!!! Εσύ εκεί πέρα!!! Περίμενε!!!

-Ε; Είπε ο Neo παραξενεμένος και γύρισε το κεφάλι για να δει ποιος τον φώναζε. Τελικά είδε ένα νεαρό κορίτσι με σχολική στολή και γάντια όμοια με τα δικά του αλλά σε κόκκινο, να έρχεται προς το μέρος του:

-Είσαι μαχητής σωστά; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι είμαι...Αλλά γιατί ρωτάς; Την ρώτησε ο Νέο πάντα με μια δόση περιέργειας.

-Αφού λοιπόν είσαι μαχητής, σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία.

-Εσύ; Προκαλείς εμένα; Έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα βάζεις;

-Εεεεε....Όχι αλλά τη σημασία έχει...; Θα διασκεδάσουμε!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου. Μπορώ όμως τουλάχιστον να μάθω το όνομα αυτού που με προκαλεί; Εμένα με λένε Neo.

-Sakura είναι το δικό μου....Ας παλέψουμε λοιπόν! Θα σε πολεμήσω με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις!

-Αυτό θέλω κι εγώ. Αν και κάτι μου λέει ότι δεν είσαι ακόμα σε θέση να κάνεις και πολλά πράγματα...

-Εγώ πάντως θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου.

Αμέσως τότε του επιτέθηκε πρώτη με συνεχείς γροθιές και κλωτσιές αλλά καμία από αυτές δε βρήκε το στόχο της καθώς ο Neo τις απέφευγε με χαρακτηριστική ευκολία. Σε κάποια στιγμή επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο αλλά αυτός της έπιασε το χέρι. Μετά από λίγο το άφησε και την ρώτησε:

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Δεν θα μου επιτεθείς άλλο;

-Και βέβαια θα επιτεθώ! Απάντησε εκείνη λαχανιασμένη καθώς η κόπωση ήταν εμφανής.

-Θαυμάζω το θάρρος σου αλλά είμαι τόσο απασχολημένος που δεν έχω άλλο χρόνο για χάσιμο. Τώρα θα σου επιτεθώ εγώ.

Το είπε και το έκανε αμέσως. Οι απανωτές γροθιές που εκτελούσε δεν έβρισκαν επίτηδες το στόχο τους αλλά την αποσυντόνισαν τόσο πολύ που την έκαναν να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει. Όταν σηκώθηκε είχε στριμωχτεί για τα καλά. Και τότε ο Neo εκτέλεσε το Soryuken του, το οποίο φυσικά δεν βρήκε το στόχο του αλλά απείχε χιλιοστά από το πρόσωπό της και την έκανε να τρέμει ολόκληρη από το φόβο της. Τότε ο Neo σταμάτησε κι έκανε να φύγει λέγοντας:

-Όπως το φαντάστηκα. Δεν είσαι σε θέση να κάνεις ακόμα πολλά πράγματα. Βελτίωσε τις ικανότητές σου και πολέμησέ με την επόμενη φορά...Τώρα βιάζομαι. Η σύζυγός μου με περιμένει...

-Να πάρει...! Ποιος είναι αυτός ο τύπος...; Αναρωτιόταν.

Και ο Neo συνέχιζε την πορεία του:

«Ελπίζω να μην έχω άλλου τέτοιου είδους απρόοπτα...Μέρες περιμένω αυτή τη στιγμή...Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τίποτε άλλο να με καθυστερήσει...»

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε τελικά στο σπίτι. Έβγαλε το κλειδί, ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα και μπήκε. Δεν ήταν όμως κανείς μέσα. Σκέφτηκε τότε:

«Δεν είναι κανείς εδώ...Θα είναι μεγάλη έκπληξη που θα με δει...» Κι άρχισε να τακτοποιεί τα πράγματά του στις θέσεις τους, μετά έλεγξε τον οπλισμό του και τα υπόλοιπα εργαλεία του, τα οποία ήταν όλα σε καλή κατάσταση. Δε γνώριζε όμως ότι πολύ σύντομα θα αναγκαζόταν να τα ξαναχρησιμοποιήσει. Όταν τελείωσε πήγε στο σαλόνι και κάθησε για να ξεκουραστεί λιγάκι:

«Δεν ξέρει η Mako ότι επέστρεψα...Θα χαρεί πάρα πολύ που θα με δει...»

Ο ήχος της πόρτας ακούστηκε και η Makoto μπήκε μέσα. Παραξενεύτηκε όταν είδε φως στο σαλόνι και πήγε να δει. Όταν το έκανε, ο Neo σηκώθηκε πάνω και την κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα πράσινα μάτια της:

-Αγάπη μου...Είμαι εδώ...

-Neo...Γύρισες καλέ μου...Πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω...Είπε τότε εκείνη κι έτρεξε αμέσως στην αγκαλιά του. Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Την έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του μιας και είχε να τη δει τόσο πολύ καιρό

-Να ήξερες πόσο το περίμενα αυτό...

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μου έλειψες Neo μου...

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες...Όλο αυτό το διάστημα που απουσίαζα για την εκπαίδευση, ένα και μόνο πράγμα σκεφτόμουν. Το πότε θα σε ξανασφίξω στην αγκαλιά μου...

-Αλήθεια...;

-Ναι καλή μου...

-Σ'αγαπώ...

-Κι εγώ σ'αγαπώ Mako μου...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία τους λόγια πριν τα χείλη τους ενωθούν για αρκετά λεπτά και ανταλλάξουν ένα φιλί που περιείχε περίσσιο πάθος καθώς έβλεπες το πάθος και των δύο να ξεχειλίζει...

Όταν τελείωσαν, ο Neo κάθισε και πάλι στον καναπέ και μαζί και η γυναίκα του:

-Πες μου τώρα καλή μου, τι γίνεται εδώ όσο απουσίαζα;

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση αμέσως...

-Τι συμβαίνει αγάπη μου; Γιατί δε μιλάς

-Εεεε...ξέρεις...

-Πες μου...Την πρότρεψε ο Neo κοιτάζοντας συνέχεια στ όμορφα μάτια της.

-Ξέρεις...Έχουμε ένα σοβαρό πρόβλημα...

-Τα πρόβλημα...; Πες μου...

-Τρεις από εμάς...έχουν πιαστεί αιχμάλωτες από έναν τρελό...

-Ποιος τόλμησε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο;

-Άφησέ με να σου εξηγήσω. Όταν εκπαιδευόμασταν ένα μαχητικό έφτασε και έψαχνε για σένα. Και επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει εμάς...

-Και μετά...;

-Μονομαχήσαμε με πέντε άτομα. Εγώ και η Usagi νικήσαμε αλλά δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τα άλλα κορίτσια.

-Δηλαδή έχασαν;

-Ναι...Και πλήρωσαν το τίμημα να πιαστούν από τον αρχηγό της ομάδας...

-Και πώς λένε τον αρχηγό τους...;

-Μας συστήθηκε ως Bison...

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος, ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε τον Neo...

-Άκουσα καλά ή με ξεγέλασαν τα αυτιά μου; Είπες πως ήταν ο Bison;

-Τον γνωρίζεις;

-Τον ξέρω....Και τόλμησε αυτός ο τρελός να απλώσει τα χέρια του πάνω σας;

-Υπάρχει και κάτι άλλο που πρέπει να μάθεις...

-Έχει κι άλλο;

-Έχει κι άλλο, πέσαμε θύματα προδοσίας για μία ακόμα φορά...

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό...;

-Επέλεξαν την πλευρά του ο Ουρανός και ο Ποσειδώνας...

-Πώς;!!! Τα καθάρματα....!!!

-Ηρέμησε αγάπη μου...

-Τώρα έχω έναν ακόμα λόγο να νικήσω τον Bison. Θα σώσουμε τις φίλες μας ότι κι αν γίνει. Και θα το κάνουμε μαζί...

-Ναι...Απάντησε εκείνη και αγκαλιάστηκαν και πάλι δίνοντας άλλο ένα παθιασμένο φιλί...Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, Της είπε:

-Πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ να τηλεφωνήσεις στην Usagi. Θα χρειαστούμε ένα σχέδιο για να μπούμε στο αρχηγείο του Bison...

Εκείνη συμφώνησε και πήγε αμέσως. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, του είπε:

-Εντάξει. Την ειδοποίησα. Θα έρθει σε λίγο.

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου...Της είπε ο Neo χαϊδεύοντάς της τρυφερά τα μαλλιά. Έπειτα άνοιξε τον υπολογιστή του και ξεκίνησε αμέσως δουλειά. Όσο ο Neo εργαζόταν, ήρθε και η Usagi αλλά προτίμησαν για αρχή να μην ενοχλήσουν τον Neo όσο δούλευε. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά μπήκε η Usagi στο γραφείο του Neo:

-Neo! Καλώς όρισες! Χαίρομαι πολύ που σε βλέπω!

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι. Όμως έμαθα τι συνέβη και δουλεύω πάνω σε αυτό. Μη φοβάσαι, θα πάρουμε πίσω τις φίλες μας. Σου το υπόσχομαι...

-Το ξέρω. Ξέρω ότι μπορώ να βασιστώ πάνω σου. Θα σε βοηθήσω.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε ο Neo και συνέχισε τη δουλειά του. Οι ώρες πέρασαν αλλά ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να βρει τα στοιχεία που ζητούσε ώστε να σπάσει τους κωδικούς και να έχει πρόσβαση στα αρχεία της οργάνωσης:

-Αρχίζω να απελπίζομαι...Δεν μπορώ να βρω τα δεδομένα που χρειάζομαι...

-Μην το βάζεις κάτω αγάπη μου, κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει...

-Δίκιο έχεις...Θα το ανακαλύψω ακόμα κι αν μου πάρει όλη τη νύχτα.

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ένας θόρυβος ακούστηκε πάνω στην πόρτα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Δεν ξέρω Πάω να δω. Είπε η Μακο. Όταν γύρισε, κροτούσε έναν εξωτερικό σκληρό δίσκο.

-Τι είναι αυτό που κρατάς...; Την ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Δεν ξέρω. Το βρήκα έξω από την πόρτα μαζί με αυτό το σημείωμα.

-Ας δούμε λοιπόν τι λέει...Είπε ο Neo και άρχισε να το διαβάζει:

«Δεν μπορείς να μπεις στα αρχεία της οργάνωσης έτσι, θα χρειαστείς αυτόν το δίσκο. Περιέχει τα δεδομένα που σου χρειάζονται»

-Μπορείς να το εμπιστευτείς; Τον ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δεν έχω επιλογή. Αν θέλω να σώσουμε τα κορίτσια, πρέπει να κάνω οτιδήποτε. Απάντησε ο Neo και συνέδεσε το δίσκο στον υπολογιστή του. Όταν τον άνοιξε, είδε μια εφαρμογή την οποία εγκατέστησε αμέσως. Μετά την εγκατάσταση του προγράμματος, δοκίμασε να ξαναμπεί στη βάση δεδομένων της οργάνωσης. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει τη μυστική τοποθεσία του αρχηγείου της οργάνωσης. Όταν το είδε, ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του:

-Επιτέλους! Κατάφερα να βρω τη μυστική τοποθεσία τους!!!

-Πού βρίσκεται; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Σε ένα απομονωμένο νησί έξω από την Ταϊλάνδη με την κωδική ονομασία «Point 52037»

-Τότε πάμε τι καθόμαστε; Πρότεινε η Mako.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε και οι τρεις μαχητές έδωσαν τα χέρια του, αποφασισμένοι να πετύχουν σε μια από τις δυσκολότερες αποστολές τους...


End file.
